friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Phoebe's Birthday Dinner
"The One With Phoebe's Birthday Dinner" is the fifth episode of the ninth season of Friends, which aired on October 31, 2002. Plot Phoebe plans to celebrate her birthday by having a dinner with her friends at a fancy restaurant, as Mike has to work. Joey arrives quickly, but the rest of the Friends have their own problems. Chandler learns that it's legal to smoke in offices with 15 people or less in Oklahome during a work meeting in Tulsa. As he permits everybody to smoke, he can't resist it himself anymore and smokes a cigarette. That soon gets out of control, as he ends up smoking three big fat cartons. As Monica is ovulating, she wants to try to have a baby with Chandler, but then she finds out that Chandler did smoke and gets upset about it. Rachel has problems leaving Emma alone for the first time. When Ross insits on her leaving, he accidentally locks themselves out of their apartment, with Emma stil insides. As the others are already running 40 minutes late, the gerant wants Joey and Phoebe to move to a smaller table so that other customers can take the big table. Meanwhile, Monica and Chandler have a big fight, ending in Monica forbidding Chandler to smoke and demanding him to have sex, but Chandler refuses: he doesn't want to have sex when they are fighting. As Monica still wants to have a baby Chandler, she acts like she has forgiven him and tricks him into having sex, but when she tells him that afterwards, he feels used and they start fighting again. Ross and Rachel are still standing outside the door, waiting Emma's babysitter for tonight, Judy, to arrive, as she has a key. Rachel is too worried about Emma and wants Ross to knock the door down, leading to a funny argument between the two of them. When they get in, Rachel doesn't want to leave Emma alone again, so they decide that Emma and Judy have to come to the restaurant. As it's again 20 minutes later, nobody has arrived yet and Joey becomes hungry, they agree to move to a smaller table and just order. A moment later, Ross and Rachel enter, so Joey has to postpone the ordering again. When the second time they order Monica and Chandler arrive, they have to postpone the ordering again, leading annoying a very hungry Joey going after the waiter. As they make up with Phoebe, Rachel interrupts her toast as she sees that Emma dropped a sock. Just as Phoebe can't take it anymore and starts screaming at them in the middle of the restaurant, Mike calls: he got off work early and wants to spend it with Phoebe. As their dinner is already ruined, Phoebe leaves. Ross and Rachel then also leave, as Judy just ordered another chardonnay. As Joey convinces Chandler that having sex with Monica isn't that bad, even if he's tricked into it, they also leave and they leave Joey alone at the restaurant, having to eat all their orders - which he does with great pleasure. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Dan Bucatinsky - Waiter Elizabeth Davidson - Emma Geller-Green Genevieve Davidson - Emma Geller-Green Monique Edwards - Claudia Kevin Farrell - Maitre d' Christina Pickles - Judy Geller Crew Directed By: David Schwimmer Written By: Scott Silveri Trivia *Rachel asks Ross if she left the stove on, to which Ross replies: "You haven't cooked since 1996!" Actually, Rachel has prepared the famous mixed-up English trifle with beef in The One Where Ross Got High, season 6, which would make Ross' statement wrong since it would have been since 1999 that Rachel cooked anything. **The year 1996 Ross refers to is when Rachel has prepared the brownies and Phoebe couldn't have any because she had an aching tooth, as shown in The One With The Giant Poking Device. Quotes : Ross and Rachel are locked out of the apartment, with baby Emma inside. : Rachel: Oh, no! What if she jumps out of the crib! : Ross: Can't hold her own head up... but yeah, jumped. : Rachel: Oh, my God! I left the water running! : Ross: Rachel, relax. You did not leave the faucet running. : Rachel: Did I leave the stove on? : Ross: You haven't cooked since 1996! : Rachel: Is the window open? Because if the window's open, a bird could fly in there and — : Ross: Oh, my God, you know what, I think you're right! I think — you know what? Listen, listen: a pigeon... no, no, wait, an eagle flew in, landed on the stove, and caught fire! The baby, seeing this, jumps across the apartment to the mighty bird's aid! The eagle, however, misconstrues this as an act of aggression and grabs the baby in its talons! Meanwhile, the faucet fills the apartment with water! Baby and bird, still ablaze, are locked in a death-grip, swirling around the whirlpool that fills the apartment! : Rachel: Boy, are you gonna be sorry if that's true. : Phoebe: Oh, for God's sake, Judy, pick up the sock, pick up the sock, PICK UP THE SOOOOOOOOOCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!! 'Episode Navigation' Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes with Phoebe's name in the title